Isla Olvidada
by hokagay
Summary: La amabilidad humana es su debilidad. El amor por el hermano mayor que amaba más que a nada en este mundo su sentencia una eternidad en soledad y la risa alegre del espadachín es el dolor en su corazón. [Platonic Zolu / Tritón!Luffy / AU]


**Título:** Isla olvidada

 **Pareja:** Monkey D. Luffy / Roronoa Zoro (Platonico)

 **Resumen:** La amabilidad humana es su debilidad. El amor por el hermano mayor que amaba más que a nada en este mundo su sentencia una eternidad en soledad y la risa alegre del espadachín es el dolor en su corazón.

 **Prologo**

–Haré lo que sea que me pidas – dijo el chico en un tono roto, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras sostenía cerca el cadáver del hermano que tanto amaba – Toma mi vida en vez de la suya –

– ¿Hablas en serio acerca de tu oferta? – El gobernante supremo de los dioses, Zeus, preguntó con interés – ¿Incluso si te sentencio por una eternidad en el infierno? ¿Vale la pena arriesgar tanto por la vida de este chico? –

–Él vale más que el infierno – respondió el joven chico sin ningún onza de duda – Lo dije antes, haré lo que sea que me pidas... solo trae a Ace de vuelta, deja que tenga una vida normal y feliz –

–Eres un niño valiente, hagamos un trato – dijo Zeus mirando al chico, el adolescente de 17 años que enfrentó una guerra que costó demasiado –Traeré a tu hermano devuelta a la tierra y él tendrá una vida feliz sin cualquier recuerdo de ti –

–Entiendo – dijo el chico, inclinando la cabeza en completa gratitud –Muchas gracias –

– ¿No quieres saber las consecuencias para ti? – Preguntó Zeus y el chico negó moviendo la cabeza.

–No necesito saber – dijo el adolescente, sus labios tocaron la fría mejilla en un beso – Si él vive, estoy bien con cualquier castigo que me pongas –

La deidad regente del universo se río de manera sardónica, sus ojos nunca dejaron los negros del chico.

–Veamos si esa fuerte voluntad tuya permanece después de que sepas qué castigo tengo reservado para ti –

…

–Los humanos son criaturas extrañas, todo en este mundo es mortal para ellos e incluso sabiendo esto arriesgan sus vidas haciendo cosas que están más allá de su poder – Dijo Zeus en un suspiro cansado – No conocen sus propios límites y a veces necesitan un recordatorio de cuán pequeños son – El dios tocó la mejilla de su nueva creación y esta tembló – y ahí es donde tu existencia es necesaria –

–Ya no eres un frágil ser humano, las mejores cualidades de la tierra y el mar son parte de ti ahora – Dijo el dios – Puedes caminar en la tierra y sangrar sangre roja si eres herido como cualquier otro ser humano; pero puedes respirar bajo el agua y nadar con la facilidad de un pez. Esta isla es ahora tu dominio en el medio del mar donde atraerás a los marineros a su muerte temprana con tu hermosa voz –

– Es un lugar hermoso – respondió el chico, mirando a los prados floridos a su alrededor y tomando asiento en las rocas desde donde se extiende el vasto mar –

–Recuerda, Luffy – dijo Zeus, esta vez con fatalidad en su voz – Al final no pude separarte de ese amable corazón tuyo y esa es tu debilidad... no dejes que los humanos se te acerquen, eso solo te hará sufrir –

–Entiendo – dijo Luffy, mirando sus manos, la que está debajo del agua tiene unas pequeñas telas entre sus dedos que unen unos con otros mientras su otra mano, la que descansa en el suelo es normal – Gracias por darle a mi hermano otra oportunidad en la vida, él merece ser feliz –

–Mantendré mi promesa – Juro el gobernante supremo de los dioses – Mantén el tuya, hasta que todo el mundo termine –

 **[-]**

No lleva una cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido ni cuántos humanos ha seducido con su voz, pero el cabello de Luffy es tan largo que se arrastra por el piso cuando camina.

Él canta sobre nada y todo. Con promesas de tesoros, de una ciudad de oro y esmeraldas, de inmortalidad, de poder y gloria, de conocimiento mundial, de comida o de amor eterno, cualquier cosa que los marineros realmente deseen en sus corazones.

Entonces él canta y canta, hasta que no queda nada, hasta que los marineros enloquecen o sus barcos se vuelcan y se ahogan como ratas.

( _Y él canta y canta y canta..._ )

 **[0]**

– Ven aquí – él cantó – famoso Ulises, honra al nombre aqueo, y escucha mi voz. Nadie nunca paso junto a mi sin quedarse a escuchar la encantadora dulzura de mi canción, y el que escucha seguiría su camino no solo encantado, sino más sabio, porque conozco todos los males que los dioses impusieron a los Argivos y Troyanos antes de Troya, y puedo decirte todo lo que sucederá en todo el mundo–

Luffy miró al hombre, atado a la cruz a mitad del mástil y rogando para ser liberado. Sus camaradas reman lejos de Antemoesa, en un desesperado intento de encontrar el camino de regreso a su hogar. Luffy se ríe, porque es divertido ver la terquedad humana detrás de sus acciones y cómo este es el primer humano en cientos de años en escuchar su voz sin morir.

 **[1]**

Después de varios cientos de años, la vida en Antemoesa se volvió aburrida. No es de extrañar, después de todo, es una pequeña isla olvidada por los dioses en medio del ancho mar y cuya ubicación exacta solo se encuentra en textos antiguos en un idioma ya extinto. Él es más viejo que el tiempo, pero no tanto como la creación, producto del aburrimiento de un dios que buscaba mortificar a los humanos que tuvieron la audacia de navegar los mares pertenecientes a Poseidón.

Él puede caminar en tierra y respirar bajo el agua; Si está herido, sus heridas sangran pero sus propias lágrimas son capaces de sanarlo. Él puede traer sabiduría y conocimiento a los humanos pero también puede destruirlos solo con su voz. Luffy ya no es mortal, sino un azote de la inmortalidad, terrible, doloroso, salvaje e invencible, pero también condenado a pasar el tiempo restante de la tierra en los prados floridos de antemoesa esperando a nuevos humanos que seducir a través de su canto.

Ese es el precio que Zeus exigió pagar para salvar la vida de su hermano mayor, cuyo rostro pecoso plaga sus sueños y su cálida voz le recuerda su propio nombre en aquellos días que cree que la soledad lo hará perder la cordura.

Las condiciones fueron simples y justas, seducir con su canto a los marineros pero nunca acercarse a ellos porque según Zeus, la amabilidad humana es su debilidad y esto terminará siendo doloroso para un ser como él.

(Porque Luffy no es un humano ni un pez. Puede caminar por tierra y respirar bajo el agua)

No es que importe demasiado ahora, han pasado cientos de años desde la última vez que Luffy vio a un humano y sinceramente, duda de ver uno en los próximos cientos de años que le quedan.

 **[2]**

Al principio, cuando vio el barco deplorable flotando en su dirección, pensó que se trataba simplemente de otro barco desafortunado que se estrelló contra las rocas o un viejo barco cuya tripulación murió en medio del traicionero mar y no le prestó atención. El barco atracó a pocos metros de él y, para su total sorpresa, oyó el sonido de arduos jadeos procedentes del barco.

Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, Luffy se puso de pie y sostuvo al humano entre sus brazos para acostarlo sobre la arena, el hombre tiene una herida brutal que viene desde el lado derecho de su cintura hasta su hombro izquierdo, desde donde parece que la sangre ha dejado de brotar pero que terminaría infectándose si no es tratado.

Luffy se arrodilla junto al humano, entierra las uñas en sus brazos hasta que pequeñas gotas de sangre comienzan a deslizarse por sus brazos y las lágrimas nublan su visión, se inclina sobre el humano y deja caer sus lágrimas sobre el pecho del hombre cuyas heridas comienzan a sanar dejando atrás una enorme cicatriz.

–El primer humano que pasa aquí después de cientos de años y está medio muerto – dice Luffy en un suspiro, mirando al humano cuya respiración una vez laboriosa ha vuelto a la normalidad – No se puede seducir a un hombre medio muerto –

(La advertencia de Zeus resuena en su mente, pero la ahora pacífica expresión en el rostro del humano y el suave sonido de sus pendientes moviéndose con el viento lo distraen)

…

Cuando el humano se despierta tres días después de su llegada, parece sorprendido de estar vivo y Luffy no lo culpa después de ver la grave herida en el pecho del hombre. Cuando los ojos oscuros de Luffy, negros como la noche se encuentran con los intensos ojos plateados, afilados como una espada, que una epifanía lo golpea como un rayo, dejándolo sin aliento.

Luffy ve el brillante futuro que le espera por este hombre que nació para obtener grandeza y un título que lo coloca por encima de todos los demás espadachines en el mundo.

Pero no aún – _Todavía es tan débil, tan frágil..._

Que si Luffy presionara un poco, colapsaría por completo junto con todo lo que espero por él en el futuro.

 _('El hombre al que conocen como ojos de halcón encontró la derrota de tu mano,_

 _La espada negra que te dio esa cicatriz y que destrozó tu orgullo,_

 _No es lo suficientemente fuerte frente a las tres espadas que llevas en la cadera derecha,_

 _Tu nombre llega al cielo a una niña talentosa que murió demasiado pronto.')_

– ¿Me ayudaste? –Pregunta el hombre, tocando la cicatriz en su pecho con una mueca de dolor

–Sí, pero realmente no hice demasiado – responde Luffy, como si fuera una cuestión de todos los días que una criatura como él salva a marineros estúpidos de morir de una infección –

–Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro – dice el humano, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente en un gesto de respeto y gratitud –Gracias por ayudarme –

– ¿Cómo conseguiste esa herida? – Pregunta Luffy, con curiosidad por saber cómo este hombre, Zoro, llegó a tal estado en sus dominios

–Luchando por mi sueño – Zoro responde de inmediato, con una sonrisa confiada y un brillo en sus ojos que el tritón puede identificar, ya habiendo visto antes ese mismo brillo en un ser humano.

(Otro idiota obstinado, como Ulises, tal vez incluso peor porque Luffy no puede decidirse en cantar el destino de este hombre)

–Debes estar hambriento – dice Luffy, con su pulgar apuntando hacia el bosque detrás de él –Puedes encontrar frutas para comer si caminas un poco por allí

El humano asiente, colocando una mano sobre la cicatriz que cruza su abdomen para levantarse y caminar perezosamente en la dirección opuesta que el tritón señala

– ¡Está para el otro lado, stultus! – Luffy le grita a Zoro, quien parece avergonzado mientras que ahora camina en la dirección correcta – Encontré a un humano muy problemático – suspira Luffy, derrotado.

…

– Oye, Luffy, ¿no eres demasiado joven para vivir solo en esta isla? – Preguntó Zoro, horas más tarde con el sol escondiéndose detrás de las nubes – ¿Tu barco atracó aquí también?

–Tengo más años de los que sabrías contar o que podrías llegar a tener – respondió Luffy, tomando una manzana para llevársela a los labios – Esta isla me pertenece, fue creada por el mismo Zeus solo para mí –

Zoro se ríe y niega con la cabeza, creyendo que es una broma del pelinegro. Luffy no se molesta en insistir y simplemente se encoge de hombros.

 **[3]**

Con el paso de los días se instalan a un cómodo ritmo de convivencia, donde Zoro se ofrecería para ir a buscar cosas para comer y regresaría junto a Luffy en las rocas donde el hombre de cabello oscuro se sienta durante horas para mirar el mar mientras tararea suavemente. Zoro generalmente permanece en silencio, echando una siesta o tratando de molestar al tritón para matar el aburrimiento.

– ¿Por qué estás en esta isla, Luffy? – Pregunta Zoro, y Luffy no sabe cuántas veces este hombre absurdo seguirá haciendo la misma pregunta – ¿no te sientes un poco solo? –

–Estoy en esta isla para cantar – responde Luffy, sin apartar sus ojos del mar mientras inclina la cabeza ligeramente, como si tratara de encontrar otra forma de responder, pero decidiendo no hacerlo –Eso es todo –

–Eres un niño extraño –responde Zoro, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo por una reacción que pronto llega

– ¡Te dije que soy más viejo de lo que podrías imaginar! – Luffy responde molesto, ya no mira al mar sino al hombre a su lado – ¡Eres un mocoso de pañales comparado conmigo! –

–No sé –dice Zoro, poniéndose una mano en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando seriamente en algo –Diría que definitivamente eres un niño y uno muy pequeño –

– ¡No me hagas dañarte, mocoso! – Grita Luffy, tomando las mejillas de Zoro entre sus dedos y tirando de ellas de una manera dolorosa –no seas tan arrogante, podría patear tu trasero al otro lado de esta isla –

Zoro se ríe con fuerza, colocando una mano sobre su pecho donde su cicatriz aún duele y sin tratar de quitar la mano de Luffy de su mejilla.

…

Hay momentos en los que Zoro se une a él y le hace compañía mientras observa el mar, los ojos del humano adquieren un brillo nostálgico mientras observa el horizonte distante, y es en momento como ese donde Luffy recuerda que el sueño y metas de Zoro no se encuentran en un lugar tan aburrido como Antemoesa, sino que en el mar abierto luchando contra poderosos enemigos que lo ayudan a desarrollar sus habilidades hasta que se convierta en el mejor.

Cada vez que Luffy está a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, el humano simplemente lo observará y comenzará a molestarlo con respecto su estatura o edad.

 **[4]**

Una noche, mientras Luffy intenta calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón después de esa maldita pesadilla que parece no abandonarlo jamás ( _un campo de batalla donde intentaron alcanzar la libertad, el sonido de los cañones, los gritos aterrorizados de la gente muriendo, el fuego consumiendo todo a su paso y el cuerpo frío de la persona que más amaba en este mundo_ ). Zoro se despierta, se sienta a su lado y comienza a hablar como no lo había hecho antes.

El humano le cuenta cómo abandono su hogar buscando cumplir su sueño, de cómo perdió el camino de regreso; de manera que ya no podía regresar y su única opción sería siempre seguir adelante. Zoro habla de los lugares que ha visto, las cosas que ha comido, de una bebida llamada sake que es el más delicioso de los néctares y sobre algunos seres humanos que son amables y de otros no tanto. Habla sobre un rival con vacíos ojos fríos y de una espada manipulada como si fuera una extensión del cuerpo de su rival, sobre una derrota humillante debido a su arrogancia y su nueva determinación de volverse aún más fuerte cuando abandone esta isla.

Zoro habla de un futuro juntos, para ambos, en el vasto mar buscando hacer que sus nombres lleguen al cielo juntos, porque pueden ir a cualquier parte... el mar es libertad cuando uno lo quiere.

(Él recuerda ahora, la dolorosa pero tan cálida amabilidad de los humanos)

Luffy no puede irse, no porque no quiera, sino porque hizo una promesa tantos ( _¿cuántos?_ ) años atrás, con un dios por el bien del hermano que lo crio y lo protegió (que ya debe estar muerto, pero a quién le importa, Ace estuvo feliz, vivió feliz, eso es todo lo que importa.) Sin embargo, él todavía mantiene esa promesa, hasta que el mundo termine, hasta que él se muera y le dé la bienvenida al gran final, cantando.

Luffy toma una decisión esa noche mientras observa el pacífico rostro del espadachín

…

Cuando el sol sale al día siguiente y el espadachín se despierta, Zoro parece confundido al ver que su bote está en buenas condiciones.

–Tienes que irte ahora – dice Luffy, tomando el rostro de Zoro entre sus manos, su pulgar toca suavemente la fuerte mandíbula – Solo sigue en dirección al sol por unos días y encontrarás tierra firme, tu sueño está muy lejos desde este lugar... dices que quieres que tu nombre llegue tan alto que será escuchado en el cielo, entonces haz que el nombre de Roronoa Zoro se escuche también en esta isla cuando te conviertas en el mejor espadachín del mundo –

– ¿Qué hay de ti? –Pregunta Zoro – ¿Me estás pidiendo que te deje aquí, solo, después de todo lo que te dije ayer?

–Tomé una decisión hace cientos de años, de lo que no me arrepiento, y si abandonara esta isla, estaría rompiendo mi promesa – explica Luffy, el humano frunce el ceño y está listo para discutir cuando el tritón lo interrumpe de nuevo –Conoces el valor de las promesa. Y después de todo, he estado solo por cientos de años... por favor, no me tengas lastima –

Zoro parece pensar qué decir antes de que una sonrisa petulante se forme en sus labios

– Cuando me convierta en el mejor espadachín del mundo, volveré y me quedaré contigo, así que ambos cumpliremos las promesas que hemos hecho –

Dice Zoro, envolviendo a Luffy en un inesperado abrazo que dura demasiado poco para el gusto de Luffy ( _¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que sintió el tacto, el calor de otro cuerpo contra el suyo?)_ El espadachín le da la espalda y comienza a alejarse hacia el barco que está en la orilla, trepa sobre él y comienza a alejarse, sin mirar atrás ni una vez, mientras con cada movimiento de las olas que mueven el barco, el corazón de Luffy se hunde un poquito más porque sabe que esa es una promesa que Zoro puede cumplir.

 **FIN**


End file.
